Before the War: Rachel and Cassie
by alexoiknine
Summary: Rachel going to visit Cassie, for a heart-to-heart. Meant to be before they meet Elfangor, just messing around since I couldn't focus on my current project tonight. I may make a lot of 'Before the War' drabbles when I'm bored: I haven't decided yet.


Rachel walked down the street, having trekked a from her middle school and braving the city bus routes. Impatient, and irritated with the heat and her surroundings, she hurried on, determined that she would speak to Cassie. Set things straight. They hadn't been talking the last few days and Rachel was tired of the side-stepping. She wasn't going to walk on eggshells anymore to protect Cassie's psyche; it was time for her to move on. Get a grip, and take some action – no more beating around the bush.

It had always surprised Rachel. With as strong as Cassie could be and the things she did in her daily life, she still was so resistant to taking action even for her own benefit. Rachel had already been entirely honest with her, but Cassie just could not seem to believe what was in front of her face if it had to do with someone else's viewpoint of her. Which was why Rachel was walking toward Cassie's house, even with the weather of that day, and even though Cassie's house was a lot harder to get to than most of her other friends' houses. Cassie was the only one who lived out here that she knew personally – the 'boonies' as her father might have called it.

It was a hot, uncomfortable summer afternoon, the sun still bright and looking as though it could go another few hours before sinking for the night. Rachel thought it was one of those few times where she really noticed how _late _the sun stayed out during the summer. Was it really almost eight in the evening? She did a double-take on her watch. Even knowing that at some point the sun would set expeditiously, it was hard to see things so clearly at seven-thirty and not think things were... Remiss. Off-setting.

Not too far off at this point, Rachel could see Cassie's house. It was quieter, out here. The yards were bigger and Cassie's parents in particular had a lot of space, including the barn they used to rehabilitate injured wildlife. Rachel didn't go in there often, but she had seen birds, wolves, racoons, and other wildlife. The only animals Cassie had that weren't wild? Well, they weren't dogs. More horses and cows. But those things, to Rachel, just made Cassie even more interesting. She didn't do things like the other kids in school. She had her own beat.

The house, now just in front of her. Normally the front door was open – no one here really worried about being interrupted by anyone other than neighbors, friends, or people in need of one or two veterinarians trained in handling non-domesticated animals. Rachel hadn't been welcome, really, the last few days to Cassie's house – not by her parents, of course, her parents had no idea. But it had been made clear to her that she was supposed to leave Cassie alone right now. Still, enough was enough. The feud was going to be over.

Rachel went up the steps, to the front door on the porch. She exhaled slowly, steeling herself, and knocked the door. At first, there was nothing. Rachel waited. She knew Cassie was home. And Cassie would answer. As if acknowledging her internal affirmation, the door opened by no one other than Cassie.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Rachel could feel her face, wanting to wince, wanting to betray her feelings. She pushed it aside – her feelings were not going to help her drive her point home. Not yet.

"We have been needing to talk."

"I have nothing to say! You _humiliated_ me."

"Nothing happened that wouldn't have happened with _any_ of my other friends-"

"No!" Cassie's eyes flashed, and her face flushed. "You don't get to say that. I have been around you, and your other friends, Rachel. And I can safely say you have never done a _thing_ along those lines to your other friends around Jake Berenson. Not one.

"You might tease your friends around the people _they_ have crushes on, but that's _just it_. I don't need my thoughts on Jake _broadcasted_ at him."

Rachel laughed. She hoped it sounded natural. "You're really over-estimating my cousin's ability to notice the clear and obvious. He had no idea, believe me. He didn't think I was teasing _you_, he thought I was teasing _him._ We're _cousins_, Cassie. And I _swear_, I think he likes you too."

Cassie continued to stare down at Rachel. She felt that inner twinge again, a small amount of guilt. Obviously, Cassie's sense of humor didn't extend to extended family jokes. Maybe it was time for a concession.

"Okay Cassie. Okay. If I promise not to make that type of joke again – or at least, tone it down. Will you forgive me?"

Cassie gave Rachel a sidelong glance, biting her lip. Analyzing the statement in her special way, able to tell if down deep Rachel was lying or honestly offering to try and stop. "You won't tease me about liking Jake... At least, in front of Jake?"

"I... I will _tone it down_," Rachel grated. "And I will, uh, spread the teasing out more evenly when we're in a group that includes Jake. Promise."

"That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it."

"Probably."

Cassie considered a few more seconds, and for a moment Rachel's face looked like it might fall.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Cassie grinned. "You had me at the doorknock."

Rachel feigned shock. "Cassie? Manipulating _moi_? Unbel_iev_able."

"Yeah, well, I'm learning from the best."

"Which, by the way..."

"Yes?"

Rachel grinned. "I was planning on going to the mall tomorrow.."

"Rachel..."

"And we could maybe get you just _one_ pair of pants..."

"_Rachel_."

"Did I mention that there is this excellent sale on adult-sized overalls?"

"_Rachel!_"

"And we might run into Jake since he goes there like, every day after school to play videogames with Marco?"

"...Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Cassie grinned. She wasn't ready to tell Jake how she felt yet, and she was afraid of saying something if there was any chance he might not feel the same way in return. But there was nothing wrong with running into a person from school at the mall...

"I don't know... I might need a bit more convincing since I have so much stuff to do for school and the clinic..."

"I'm _behind_ in my shopping this week, Cassie. Can you do me the huge, _awesome_ favor of escorting me to the mall and preventing me from using my _entire_ allowance?"

"...Okay. Hey, Rachel?"

"Uh huh?"

"Let me see about getting my dad to give you a ride home. Honestly, I don't know how you made it here without looking like you'd been in P. six or seven hours straight."

Rachel smiled, her eyes flashing, while Cassie let her inside.


End file.
